<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adieu for a while by Seafoamgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236519">Adieu for a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamgirl/pseuds/Seafoamgirl'>Seafoamgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamgirl/pseuds/Seafoamgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to go away for sometime. He had to leave back his lovable wife and his tender son back at home because he has a serious mission to accomplish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salima/Kane Yamashita</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adieu for a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wanna spend time with him. Who? My hubby. He is a doctor. Duty calls. He is leaving us for a couple of months, till this thing comes to an end. He is leaving me, our little Jack, and…. Another new member of this poor little family, which is yet to come. Yeah, you should know in what state am I in? Yes, surely. He…. Not only my husband, but my love, my doctor…. He is going to leave us and fight like a warrior against a virus. Yeah, coronavirus, or COVID-19.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could see Jack, being low in spirits. Poor one-year old toddler, he was in a pensive mood for the past few days. And, he has become more melancholic after he heard that his papa would be leaving him for some days. We had no other option rather than to send him. I am not worried about myself. I can take care of that; I can and I have the potential. But, what about him? He is going to share a contact with all the patients! I fear whether he would get it, because there are high chances that they may pass on to the doctors as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…. I was packing all his stuffs. His coat, suits, gowns, goggles and finally…. A stethoscope. That signifies a doctor, a very precious one. I gently caressed it once before putting it into his bag. In pain, I put that final object into his bag, amidst the blue and green gowns. He was busy getting ready and meanwhile, Jack was still in his slumber. I could still recollect how Jack wept the entire night. He kept crying again and again just because his papa would be away. We tried to hide that from him, but Jack is not like other children. He is smart enough to figure out things easily. Honey has told me that Jack is a fast growing child. He speaks like a two-year old and can very well interact with us. He can easily understand things. Ahem, coming back. He managed to sleep just two in the night on Kane's chest. The next morning, he'd gently put Jack on the bed and still Jack hasn't woken up. It's better that he remains in slumber for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My brain could definitely recollect how Jack cuddles himself to Kane and sleeps on his chest when Jack was just a few months old. Those moments just keep melting my heart but….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is in real danger. I don't want him to get affected with COVID-19.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Oh my! I never thought that I'll leave her all alone and go somewhere else. I would feel like a lost traveler! I am not worried about myself at all! All my concerns are only for my lady. I could see how wearied she is. She has become thinner, weaker, her eyes have been drowsy for the past few months and how feeble and bony she has become, but however her face had fair amount of skin, yet I was able to examine how visible her collar bones were. Anyways, I wanna mention one thing. She has been PREGNANT for three months. For all these days I have seen her being affected by mood swings. She was reluctant to work, just huddle to a corner and ponder over and over again, mumble, at times cry, not eating any food and become pensively sad when I had to go to work in my hospital. Thus, my major concern is regarding Salima. I literally have no clue how on this earth she is going to care for herself. I knew that pregnant woman will start overcoming mood swings in the second trimester but….. I am still worried!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But, I need to save this world. Salima is not the only person whom I should care about. There are MANY! They all are like my own family, but how? How will my heart ever bare to leave my pregnant wife? I feel like I am committing a sin! One day, she just trip and fell during her second month of pregnancy, and she was crying the whole day. That day, she seemed to have had some fight with her assistant from WBBA. She was really upset the whole day. She was fed up. The stumbling and falling on the floor triggered her temperament. I was trying to console her, but she too started yelling at me. I handled that situation patiently and finally she ended up sleeping on my chest that night. I could sense how she would be. But, I think I have failed as a husband. How can I leave a woman all alone? It's the duty of the husband to take care of her, right?</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>A mushy one-year old blunette was still in his slumber state, meanwhile the scarlet was tethering a couple of boxes with elastic rubber bands, containing a couple of masks. A blunette in his late twenties was busy tying his red tie on his white collar. The scarlet wearing a messy bun quickly packed the boxes in his bag along with some surgical gloves. Before she zipped it up, she put in a couple of bottles filled with water. However, her face was glum. The man was scared too, wondering how he could do this.</p><p>The blunette finally got ready and approached his wife. He was unbearable to see her state. He glanced at her and finally looking at her tummy, which was coped with her hands, flat palms gently pressing against it. The blunette gave a feeble smile, taking the bag from the coffee table and keeping it aside.</p><p>"Sal, I am extremely sorry. I have no clue why I am leaving you in this state. I never wanted to leave my loved one like this."</p><p>"I know that I am pregnant Kane. I do. But I fear whether you would get affected with COVID-19. Please be safe honey."</p><p>He gently held her shoulders and replied back, "I can take care of myself, but who will be there to take care of you?"</p><p>"I can take care honey. Or else I would appoint any girl to stay and take care of me."</p><p>"No Sal. How can I leave a house where there are only a woman and her son? There should be a male member aside, right? This world has become more dangerous for women and children, then…. How could I leave you all alone here?"</p><p>"You don't worry dear. I could take care of myself. I am capable and more. You need not pretend that I am not safe. I am and I will because, you have so much of love and affection for me. Then why should I worry?"</p><p>"You too Salima. You have so much of concerns and love for me, then why would I get affected with that damn virus?"</p><p>Both the night skies and blue seas exchanged their glances for a moment. Then, the blunette broke the glances.</p><p>"Anyways, is Jack still sleeping?"</p><p>"Yeah. He has been tired."</p><p>The blunette nodded and chortled after his mind stroke the scene of Jack sleeping on his chest. He gently ambled off to the room. His eyes caught the sight of his little son. He gently walked to him, caressing his forehead and stroke his blue hair. He slightly scratched the baby's hair, but it would be like a massage. Still, there were no signs of cognizance. Thus, he finally, left the place as his ocean pupils were sheathed by tears. Then, the scarlet saw his state and approached him. She was around a foot-away from him. She consoled, "Honey…. I can take care of myself. I can. I am worried for you! Please take care! I-I-I-I don't know what else to tell!"</p><p>"Don't joke Sal! How on this earth can a pregnant woman take care of everything all by herself?! Really… How? Please Salima. I know that you can't be here all by yourself! Just a second."</p><p>The blunette grabbed his phone and dialed to a familiar number.</p><p>"Hey Kane! Is it you?"</p><p>"Yes Suzan. As I've told you earlier, I am going to treat the patients suffering from COVID-19, and Sal is pregnant. Who will be there for her care? Sorry to interrupt you at the last minute, I was really busy in making arrangements for all my students from college and assistant doctors. And these were just a sudden plan. Actually we appointed a girl to take care of her, but looks like she has gone back to her hometown."</p><p>"Oh, I see. I can understand. You doctors are being called out of nowhere. Poor… Kay, Um… I'll see if I am able to come but I still wonder who all will be there to take care of Zeo and children," replied the woman skeptically.</p><p>The blunette replied in a glum voice, "Fine then."</p><p>"Hey, don't worry! I'll try sending Sama there! She has finished her course on IPS so she is jobless for now. If possible, I'll send her before all these transportation facilities are being banned temporarily."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Understand Kane. Sama can be trusted. She is right now in Shillong with her aunt and uncle. She'll be able to reach Australia. Try to trust her Kane. Be glad that she is there available. If her exams weren't over within a certain period of time, nobody will be there for Sal's care. She can cook well, well at household chores and she is been trained in martial arts…"</p><p>"Stop kidding Suzan!"</p><p>"Pay attention you lanky fellow! I mean, she can be trained in those stuffs thus she is brave! She is confident. She will be an IPS officer soon! So, just listen to your sis. She is the most eligible person to take care of Sal. Please adjust Kane."</p><p>"Okay, fine. Thank you. But when would she come?"</p><p>"Um, I'll try to send her within two weeks. Still we all have no clue when this thing will come to an end. Don't worry, I'll make arrangements accordingly and send Sama safe there, okay?"</p><p>"Yes Suz, thank you."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"By the way, you, Zeo and children are still stuck in India. How you guys are gonna come to Japan?"</p><p>"Huh! We'll see that. We too are fed up of not reaching our homes, but good that our state is not like that of any immigrant. We still have our passports safe."</p><p>"Good. Take care and stay safe."</p><p>After he disconnected the call, he delicately smiled to his wife. She looked at him with affection. For the next few moments, it was the night sky and the blue ocean weren't just glancing, but exchanged their glances. Everything seemed so melodramatic. The night sky started to shed its tears. Can it ever rain without grey clouds? Look at the weird phenomenon here. Can ever a sky look up at the ocean?</p><p>The blunette gently wiped the saline tears of hers and firmly held her shoulders. He consoled, "I know that you are pregnant and you are prone to weep often, but have faith on me. I'll come back safe. Trust me! I will."</p><p>For some time, everything seemed euphoric. His words made her beam. The blunette gently caressed her tummy, lowering his gaze. He rubbed it gently. His eyes narrowed in charm and innocence. He remarked, "I can't believe my eyes. I'll be the father for another child! I am happy about that. Definitely, our child would shower our family with his or her presence. I am eagerly waiting for its arrival. Salima, I may not be able to with it for a few months, but I'll never cease to forget it."</p><p>"Then me?" pouted the woman.</p><p>The blunette chortled and replied, "You are my wife after all! I need not mention it, because it's understood!"</p><p>The Scarlet chortled back in amusement.</p><p>Slowly, the blunette bent down, facing her tummy.</p><p>He orated, "I know that you are really angry with me. But, your mom is there with you. Don't worry, your papa will never forget you for these months. When I come back, I would either see you grown up inside your mamma's tummy or on her arms. I'll come for you all. You have so many people to love you, to care for you, to cradle you and to keep telling you about your dad. I'll come back soon. Finally, I know that you can't hear me this early, but definitely, later or sooner you'll realize that your papa has told you these words. Look, the ocean and the night sky are bound to not part away. They are always together, so I am always there with your mamma. Do you know how much I loved her? And how much I love her now? I love her because she has true feeling for me. She loves me truly! And, you have strengthened our bond. So, I can understand how important you are to this family. That's the reason. You made us feel as if we're together. But, your dad will never leave this world without cradling you for once. Trust me."</p><p>The scarlet's night sky pupils were brimming with happy tears, slowly caressing her cheeks.</p><p>"You have so much of confidence in yourself Kane! Sorry if I hadn't trusted you earlier!"</p><p>"No problem Salima, no worries. I can be the leader for this family, but I am your husband, who is always there by your side."</p><p>The blunette gently buried his head on her tummy, meanwhile the scarlet caressed his indigo scalp and dragged her hands along his shoulders.</p><p>After retreating from each other, the blunette glanced at his watch and noticed that it was his time to depart.</p><p>"Anyways kitty, it's time for me to leave. Honey is coming home soon."</p><p>The Scarlet nodded in hope and meanwhile, felt her fingers intertwined with the blunette's. She knew that it's not safe to touch anyone, but she wasn't able to control her emotions thus, she quickly buried her face on his chest. The blunette however didn't resist, but embraced her around her waist and spine. After retreating, they exchanged the final glances.</p><p>And then, the blunette left his sweet family that day…..</p><p>After Jack woke up, his mother tried to explain everything in broken-sentences with slow explanation and veiled hints, in order to not make him cry. However, Jack is too young. He wept throughout the day but, slowly Salima tried to console him. She too sent a couple of texts to him regarding the updates of what's really going on at home. He too in return kept informing her about the patients whenever time gives them fortunes. She tried her best to cooperate instead of huffing like any other pregnant woman.</p><hr/><p>Around a week later, Sama, the college student came to Canberra to take care of Salima. Salima had to do nothing, thereby following the advice of her. At times, there used to be some perseverance in her attitude and unusual behavior, so it was a tough time for Sama to manage it.</p><hr/><p>For a couple of days, Kane used to write e-mails for her instead of texting in WhatsApp, but fortunes didn't favor them for a single video call. Kane sent a mail to Salima.</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 10, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Dear Salima,</p><p>I hope you are doing well. Hope that you are leading a healthy pregnancy my lady. And how is Jack doing? Is he good or what?</p><p>Well, um…. I have been quiet busy in treating patients. It's been a tough time for me for the past few days. I am quiet uncertain regarding further contacts, so pardon your honey. But I'll be able to mail you for a few days, but from then onwards I am not sure dear. Few patients are really pissed off, meanwhile a few are cooperating. There has been deaths which made me feel disappointed, but no worries. I'll return back safe and we doctors are trying our best to minimize the deaths. Actually, preventing deaths. I am really concerned for all my students but good that the juniors need not come. Only the ones who have completed their training. They had to leave their families and treat the patients here since there aren't so many physicians available. But, better not worry about these things. You just take care, eat properly. I know that you won't fuss, but you did during your first trimester. So, better take care. Pardon me if I were a little rude regarding your diet. And sorry, I couldn't type bigger e-mails. I'll be free during nights.</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Your hubby.</p><p>After reading that letter, tears brimmed and almost liquefied her pupils, mellowing her heart. She typed an e-mail, but didn't strain her eyes so much.</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 10, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Dear Honey,</p><p>I am doing well. Hope you are fine too. It's okay if you are a little uneasy in having contacts but I badly miss you. Hey, hubby! You weren't rude regarding my diet, because you conveyed it to me out of love and affection. I largely wished that you were by my side while I am pregnant, but I am not worried. I always feel that you are with me. Jack is good but at times ends up crying on my bosom. But he is safe. He is well but has become a little glum due to your absence. But no worries, I am consoling him. I have always told him that you'll return. And, as you have said before, my tummy would have grown or you'll see our child on my arms. This time, I am waiting for a girl child. I hope you are satisfied with my opinion.</p><p>Eagerly waiting for your presence.</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Sally</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 12, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hey kitty, sorry for not replying to your mail. I was a little busy. Good to know that Jack is doing well. A girl? Hahaha! Even I wanted a daughter, you know? But, we still don't know whether we'll have a son or a daughter, so don't stress with the gender or else, you'll later feel bad. I don't know, but still. I am okay with any child, but your happiness matters to me a lot. No worries, we'll have a daughter this time. And, don't lift any heavy objects. I know that you wouldn't, but still.</p><p>Anyways, I really crave to see you.</p><p>See you!</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Hubby.</p><p>She replied…</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 12, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>No problem honey. I am glad to have a husband like you. I can't be happier, because I have reached my maximum happiness. Our infinite love has a value.</p><p>Really? You to want a daughter? Wow! This is an ideal family! Even Jack wants a baby sister. He has been huddling next to my tummy, but he hasn't been doing anything violent. Trust me.</p><p>And, I wanted to tell you. My tummy pains at times. Is it something bad?</p><p>Waiting for your response.</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Sally</p><hr/><p>There was no response from his side for a week, but Kane responded.</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 19, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hey babe! I am extremely sorry for not replying. I was busier as I had to deal with serious cases.</p><p>Oh, does it pain? Are you having enough water? Are you having enough food? Okay, call Suzanna. Being a gynecologist, she can explain everything in detail. Just tell her where it exactly pains for you. She'll sort them out.</p><p>And I am not a gynecologist bud, so I am not sure why it pains. Probably it's something natural for pregnant mothers. But call Suzanna for once.</p><p>And sorry to tell you, I don't think that I can celebrate Christmas with you. And finally, is Sama fine?</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Kane.</p><p>She responded….</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 20, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hey, I know the reason for why you can't. But, I am a little disappointed Kane. I had so much of dreams. I really wanted you to be all by my side but….. Huh! Anyways, I called Suz. She said that it's natural for pregnant women, so she gave me a good diet plan. Sorry, it's already 11:30 p.m. I don't have time to type that diet. I am sorry babe.</p><p>Sama is good. She has been a good company for me.</p><p>Yours lovingly,</p><p>Salima.</p><hr/><p>It was summer in Australia…. People celebrate Christmas during the summers in December. As usual, the cases were stable and lesser as usual, but since it's the beginning, the doctors were trying to cope up with the situation. The female scarlet as usual was left glum, went to the church for once with her son and Sama. She didn't wear anything special, but a simple red full-sleeve T-shirt with a purple full-skirt. She just laid herself on the bed, read a few books, sleep, eat, watched a movie but remained pissed off. If her husband were there, they would have been celebrating the eve by decorating the tree, going out if possible and play with Jack but, he had to go as the duty called him. Jack was trying to get over his boredom by scribbling and drawing on his rough notes and watch movies with his mother. He would often speak to his younger sibling. It's really cute when you find him resting on his mother's bosom.</p><p>She mailed Kane on Christmas Eve…</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 25, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hi honey. It has been days since we have mailed each other. Wish you a merry Christmas! I hope that you are fine dear honey. I know that there are a few deaths in rise, but ensure that this doesn't become a pandemic. I went to church but it looks like I can't go there when New Year comes because it looks like churches are going to be closed. Jack is safe and he is trying to overcome his glum.</p><p>Anyways, I am fine too.</p><p>Waiting for your presence.</p><p>Yours loving wife,</p><p>Salima.</p><p>He replied….</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 26, 2019:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hey Kitty, I am sorry for the late response. Wish you a belated merry Christmas. Good that you are fine. Everything is fine here as well. Okay, how is your stomach pain? Fine?</p><p>Good that Sam takes care of you well.</p><p>One request Salima. I heard that you haven't worn anything special on Christmas, so kindly wear a beautiful dress on New Year's Eve at least. Send me a photo of yours in WhatsApp. I really wanna cherish your beauty!</p><p>And finally, see you soon.</p><p>Yours loving husband,</p><p>Kane.</p><hr/><p>The cruel year began…. It was 2020. The hearts of the people were filled with high hopes. As usual, the scarlet woke up and got ready. On the eve, she was wearing a lavender Kimono with Chintz designs, inside a white fitting gown and lose purple belt, highlighting her pregnant figure. She wore moonstone ornaments with petunias fitting her red bun. Of course, she was pretty and majestic. She looked like an angel. There were a few boils on her cheeks but she was pretty in that too. She didn't wear any make up except she wore a cream and a pink lip-balm. Jack simply wore a pair of jeans with a T-Shirt.</p><p>Fortunately, a chuch was open. After visiting the church, they were simply relaxing at home.</p><p>Kane sent her a mail:</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>January 1, 2020:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Happy New Year Kitty! Hope you are alright. I saw your picture and you literally made me feel mesmerized! That's my lady! You were SO beautiful! Oh, looks like I am praising you so much but I know that you outshine them. Of course! Its Yamashita's wife, so she is definitely prettier than the Janus!</p><p>Okay, may you be blessed my love. Everything is fine here. Just as usual, but still there are a few deaths, which make me cry.</p><p>Okay, take care and stay safe!</p><p>Yours loving husband,</p><p>Kane.</p><p>She replied,</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>January 1, 2020:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Happy New Year Honey! May god bless you! Let's hope that this year will be good for us. You loved it? Aww, I literally blushed after you said that I am beautiful. But, I can never stand with you, dear honey. Anyways, did you see my tummy grown? I have successfully entered my second trimester. I am just hoping that everything goes on fine.</p><p>Don't worry, it's just to make humans realize their mistakes. They never valued, so sadly this is the outcome. But, I pity that the older citizens had to sacrifice their lives. Pensively sad.</p><p>Take care honey. Eagerly waiting for your response.</p><p>Yours loving wife,</p><p>Salima.</p><hr/><p>Everything was peaceful, but soon the pandemic got worse. In the months of February and March there were so many deaths and so many cases. The scarlet literally got anxious and scared, pondering about her husband. Her second trimester was stressful as she kept wallowing about Kane. However, Sama tried consoling her for so many times but seemed like she was adamant to meet her husband. There is something called "tolerance". There is a limit to it. Similarly, this Scarlet almost got hallucinations. Psychosis was playing games with her heart. She hasn't received mails from her husband in February, which enabled her to get a panic attack.</p><p>Fortunately, a few hospitals were open and Sama did take Salima to a hospital and explained everything in detail regarding Salima's mental health. However, she was asked to go to a Psychiatrist to sort this issue. Finally, she managed to overcome them but the doctor remarked that she can get hallucinated again as her treatments were just temporary. And, the doctor too asked whether it could be possible for some more relatives to come to Australia.</p><p>So, Suzanna and her husband Zeo came for Salima's care, leaving their children under the supervision of some of their relatives back at India.</p><p>When it was the month of April, Salima went for a check-up and the delivery was expected on June 15. But, Suzana advised her to be prepared because babies are usually born a few weeks before.</p><p>BUT…..</p><p>Unexpectedly the pretty scarlet woman was suffering from a disorder in the month of April. She was suffering from lovesickness. It did add a lot of stress on both the mother as well as the child. So, literally her relatives were clueless regarding procedures! More than that, she never had any contact with him ever-since after New-Year. That made her tremble. But before it became a grave risk, Kane heard it soon. Thus, his heart sank in guilt…..</p><hr/><p>"No Suz! Please! I don't want to eat anything right now!"</p><p>The Scarlet haired made a fuss, pouting and crying on her arms.</p><p>"No Sal, do eat something! Your collar bones are visible!"</p><p>"Don't judge by my collarbones Suz! I am good!"</p><p>"No Sal, you aren't. Now tell me what do you want?"</p><p>"I want him! I want him!"</p><p>"Means?"</p><p>"Kane…. Your cousin, I mean my husband."</p><p>"Oww Sal. Please stop being selfish! He is treating patients who are suffering from Corona. Stop it Salima."</p><p>The innocent nocturnal pupils looked naively, as her cheeks wobbled. She cried on the black-haired Suzan, almost drenching her hair with her tears. Suzanna gently caressed her silky-chilly hair to sooth her.</p><hr/><p>"Kane, what are you going to do regarding your wife? She is feeling lovesick."</p><p>The blunette's eyes were turning crimson by every moment. He felt as if scimitars were stabbing his heart. His throat got clogged up with venomous emotions…. His eyes brimmed with saline tears…..</p><p>"I know. But, I don't think that I can go! I am supposed to be here! But…."</p><p>"I know Kane. I know that you have inevitable affection for her! So, how can you leave her like that?"</p><p>"As if I'll be permitted to go Lucy…. I can't, right?"</p><p>The brunette woman overlapped her arms one on the other. She feebly pouted. She replied, "I know that you are the chief-doctor and you can't leave, but…. Your wife is struggling at home. And listen, since you are the chief-doctor here, you have the right to decide. Just think about it."</p><p>The blunette deviated downwards as his thoughts gazed his mind….</p><hr/><p>"What? Seriously?"</p><p>But the call got disconnected. The black-haired woman turned to her left-side to see the teal-haired consoling the scarlet. The black-haired tapped her husband's shoulders, grabbing his arms and pulling him out from the room.</p><p>"Hey, what?" asked Zeo.</p><p>"Bring your ears!" whispered the black-haired.</p><p>The teal-haired bought his ears towards his wife, listening to her whispers. The teal eyes turned to excitement, as he beamed.</p><hr/><p>The room was illuminated with bright yellow luxurious lights. The freckled blunette was in his slumber beside the weeping scarlet. Beside her, three relatives were around her.</p><p>"Oww Salima, don't worry. We are there for you. No worries! Just wait for a month, he will come back!"</p><p>"I haven't heard any response from him! What does that mean?!" wept the scarlet.</p><p>"Oww, Sal. He is safe," consoled one of them.</p><p>"How come!? I haven't seen him for SO MANY MONTHS!"</p><p>The gasped and wept, as she flooded the entire space almost with her tears.</p><p>"Salima, don't strain too much! It's not good for you as well as your baby?"</p><p>"My baby?" she asked as her eyes turned cerise. "Don't forget that there is also a father for this child!"</p><p>The scarlet frequently gasped and panted as she cried heavily. Then, she was being given a glass of water, which she gulped in a second. All were awestruck at that moment.</p><p>"Salima, it's not good for you as well as the baby if you keep crying like this. Please stop it. If you want your child to be healthy, stop weeping like a baby. No, you are weeping more than Jack."</p><p>"It's not time for you to joke! Stop it….."</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, she saw someone waiting at the threshold of the room. Her pupils widened as the blunette felt awful after he saw her state. She was sweating, panting and her cheeks were stained with tears. But her expression changed to that of a woman in paradise and in relief. It has been months since she ever saw him. The three other women gasped in surprise.</p><p>The scarlet woman half-sitting and half-lying on the bed almost felt like getting down by herself and hugging him though the existence of her unborn child in her womb prevented her movements. She literally had no words… She has been in a penance for around five months. And that too, when she was expecting a baby. She tried to move but she wasn't able to.</p><p>Then, the black-head entered with a smile.</p><p>"Kane…. You can't touch anybody right now, so go and take bath first."</p><p>The blunette nodded and before he left, he smiled at the scarlet once before heading towards his room.</p><hr/><p>The scarlet was in her slumber. Her eyelids were shut, as her heart was free of dreams. She was too numb to dream and drift back to her thoughts. Thus, it's time for her to remain in dormancy after she got some peace.</p><p>There entered, a blunette wiping his damp head with a rough white towel. The first thing he saw was his beautiful scarlet wife in her deep sleep. He smiled at her, as he ambled off. The blunette gently sat on the bed. He gently caressed her forehead and stroke her red head, including her temples. The indigo-haired glanced at her face.</p><p>His eyes narrowed in love as he looked at her shut eyelids….</p><p>His lips curved up as he looked at hers'…</p><p>Soon, he quickly glanced at her tummy, which has grown since he saw it. He gently rubbed it, which enabled her eyelids to flicker. The eyelids of the scarlet's opened and she smiled weakly after the effect of drowsiness played with her.</p><p>"Kane…" she mumbled.</p><p>"Salima…" he mumbled back.</p><p>"Oh Kane… Let's don't be so close."</p><p>The indigo-haired chortled and sat beside her.</p><p>"Yes, you are right. But we both aren't suffering from COVID-19, so we can partially be next to each other."</p><p>"And how are you Kane, I just forgot to ask. And why didn't you mail me?"</p><p>"I am sorry dear, I was busy. I am fine… Yeah but I got even better after seeing you. Anyways, how are you both?"</p><p>"Yeah…. He or she is fine. Anyways, look at our Jack. How cute he is."</p><p>The duo turned to the muffy-blunette, as he gently snored.</p><p>"I can't believe that Jack is gonna be an older brother. What do you think Sal?"</p><p>"Yeah. I never thought that I'll be a mamma for another child. I sincerely hope that he or she would be a good companion for Jack."</p><p>The Scarlet smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, as he encircled his arm around her shoulder. He kept his other hand in her tummy, caressing it back and forth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>